Naruto's Harvest Moon
by Crazymedic125
Summary: He finally told his friends hissecret and they now hate him.He leaves the village and becomes a farmer/ ninja. See his new adventure with both new and old friends. NaruxHina/MY VERY FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**Naruto's Harvest Moon**

A NaruHina FanFic 

Based on the Show Naruto and the game Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life

I do not own the Naruto or harvest moon characters

**Chapter 1 Betrayal**

It was beautiful day in the Konoha village. Naruto had saved Sasuke from Orochimaru and brought him back to the village. After everyone was healed and Sasuke got his curse mark removed Naruto decided to throw a party. At Naruto's Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto were setting up for the party. "It's a bad idea to tell them Naruto." Jiraiya said putting up balloons

"Don't worry there my friends and I trust them." Naruto said placing the snacks out.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt." Tsunade said watching out for the guests.

After everyone arrived everyone started to mingle for a while for Naruto called everyone into the living room. "Guys I want to thank everyone for coming. The real reason I made this party to tell everyone something. It's something that must never be discussed outside this room." Naruto said. "What is it?" Sakura asked while everyone else looked at Naruto. "Well it has to do with the Kyuubi that attacked the village 16 years ago. You it never could be killed." Naruto explained. "What are you talking about Bakka? The Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi by sacraficing himself." Ino said. "No what really happened was he sealed it in a new born baby. Yours trully." Naruto explained. There then was a moment of silence till Ino started to scream. Chouji who had stopped eating dropped his bad of chips. All the pthers ran to escape. Hinata wanted to stay, but Neji pulled her away from Naruto.

Everyone left leaving Naruto on his nees crying and the rest of the Jounins trying to comfort soon left and Naruto was crawled up in a ball and was alone in his apartment crying. Naruto's friends hated him for everything the Kyuubi did they told everyone about his secret .

He couldn't step outside without someone calling him a freak or a monster. Some time he try to kill himself, but the Kyuubi would just keep healing his wounds. Days past and Naruto just spent them trying to kill himself alone in his house until Jiraiya told him that he was taking him somewhere to train. Naruto wouldn't go so Jiraiya had to bribe him by teaching him a new justu. "Fine ill go but can u tell me where we are going?" asked Naruto. "No it's a surprise." Jiraiya said "I'll be back at 11 pack your things. Ok!"

He then left Naruto to pack while he went to go do his research. The time flew by and when it was 11 Jiraiya appeared in the room and said "Hey Naruto ready to go?" "Yes." replied Naruto picking up his bag. Naruto locked his door to his apartment and with Jiraiya hopped over roofs with Jiraiya till they came upon the village gates. Tsunade and Shizune were there to see him off. Naruto gave Tsunade his keys and said there goodbyes and both men set off to train.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Me:** I think we started off good. Don't you think Naruto?

**Naruto:** Yeah what ever. **(Sulks in the corner of the room)**

**Me: **Man I cant believe you're still depressed. Jiraiya help me out hear.

**Jiraiya: **You're the writer u figure this out. **(Disappears in a cloud of smoke)**

**Me: (sighs) **Naruto get off your ass and stop sulking so u can get ready for the next chapter.

**Naruto: (sighs) **Ok fine. **(Disappears in a cloud of smoke)**

**Me: **-_-Ok well thanks for reading my fanfic hope u have enjoyed the story so far. I going to get the next chapter out real soon. So Good Bye for now!** (Disappears in a cloud of smoke)**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Mineral Town

**Naruto's Harvest Moon**

A NaruHina FanFic 

Based on the Show Naruto and the game Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life**/**Plus Friends of Mineral town!

I do not own the Naruto or harvest moon characters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Me:** Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry to make u wait. Hey Naruto, Jiraiya u two ready to start?

**Jiraiya: **I'm ready, but not so sure about Naruto.

**Naruto: (Sits the corner off the room)** I don't want to be in this story.

**Me: **Oh yes you are**! (Hits Naruto over the head with a bat)**

**Naruto: **Ok! Ok! Fine ill be in the story.

**Me:** Good. So Now on with the story!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 2-Welcome to Mineral Town.**

Naruto and Jiraiya jump through the trees for hours till they came upon a large river.

"Great I hate crossing this river." Jiraiya said "Why Ero-Sennin?" asks Naruto "Can't we just walk across the water." "No this river is full of whirlpools the only way across is by boat now because the bridge was destroyed a long time ago, but there happens to be a boat house not far from hear follow me." Jiraiya said walking along the river with Naruto right behind him. They both walked for about 10 minutes when the came upon an old torn down shack with a sign that read "Ferry" and a small boat near the shack. "Hello anyone here? We like to cross the river" Jiraiya asked sticking his head in the door. "I'll be right there." said a man coming out of the shack. "Hello my godson and I would like to cross the river." Jiraiya said "Oh well if it isn't Jiraiya you heading to Forget Me Not Valley." said the old man. "Oh! Hey Jenji long time no see. So can you take us across?" Jiraiya asked. "Well I'm retired, but for you my old friend I'll can take you across, but it's going to cost you." Jenji said. "Naruto take out your wallet." Jiraiya said "Why?" Naruto asked taking out his wallet. "Will this cover it?" Jiraiya said taking Naruto's wallet from his hand and giving all the money to Jenji. "That should cover it." Jenji said "Hey Ero-Sennin give me back my wallet." Naruto demanded "I'll pay you back promise." Jiraiya said. "Well lets get going." Jiraiya said. Everyone got on the boat and Jenji pushed out in the open waters.

**(Meanwhile in Konoha) **

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with many empty sake bottles on her desk. Shizune walked in and said "Tsunade-sama I know you're upset about what to Naruto, but now he is safe where he is going." "I know, but they were his friends." Tsunade said starting to cry. Shizune went over to comfort her. Just a knock was heard at the door. Tsunade wipe away her tears and said "Come in." The door opened to let in the shy Hinata. "Hello Hokage-sama" Hinata said in a shy voice.

"Oh hello Hinata how can I help you?" Tsunade asked. "Well do you know where Naruto is? I want to talk to him." Hinata asked with a faint blush on her face. Tsunade noticed the blush and thought 'Hinata has feelings for Naruto' "Well Naruto is on a trip with Jiraiya on won't be back for a while."

"Oh well thank you for tell me." Hinata said sounding disappointed "Well thank you for telling me." Hinata said leaving the room. 'Naruto I hope you all right.' Tsunade thought

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto and Jiraiya had just across the river from the help of Jenji. "Jenji thanks again for taking us across." Jiraiya said "No problem. Well it was nice see you goodbye." Jenji said pushing his boat back out in to the water. "Well come on Naruto." Jiraiya said dragging Naruto down the path. They walk down the path for about 2 hours. The sun was going to go down so.

"Hey Ero-Sennin we there yet?" Naruto asked

"Almost we just have to cross that hill." Jiraiya said "WHAT THAT HILL IS AS BIG AS A MOUNTAIN!" Naruto yelled

"Just come on gaki." Jiraiya said.

They walked for hours till they got top and the sun was setting. Naruto was on the floor catching his breath. "Hey gaki." Jiraiya said

"What?" Naruto replied

"Welcome to forget me not Valley!" Jiraiya said

"WOW!" Naruto said looking at his surroundings

The valley was huge it had a small beach to one side of it and the other was covered in a small forest with a water fall. There was a small town in the middle of it too. Farther from the town he could barley see a mansion in the distance

Naruto ran down the hill with Jiraiya being dragged by the collar of his shirt.

There was a middle aged man waiting for them at the bottom of the hill.

"Jiraiya it's good to see you again." the man said shaking Jiraiya's hand

"It's good to see you too Henry. You got the letter I sent you?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes and I think it's a good idea." Henry said

"Naruto this is the mayor of this town Henry, but everyone calls him mayor." Jiraiya said

"Mayor this is my godson Naruto Uzumaki. Say hello Naruto." Jiraiya said

"Hello Mayor." Naruto said

"Hello Naruto. Welcome To Mineral Town!" Mayor said

"Now if you two will follow me I'll take you guys to your new home." Mayor said waling down the stone path.

Both men followed mayor till the came upon a large farm. There was a Medium size house. Far from the house there were fields for crops, a barn with a fenced pasture behind it. A chicken coop was near a water spout. There was also a storage building for food and fodder.

They stopped in front of the house said good bye to Mayor and went inside. The house was decent it had a TV, small kitchen and a bathroom. There was a small reading area with a bookcase with a chair near it. Also there were two small beds. The first thing Naruto did was fall on top of a near by bed.

Jiraiya just looked at him and sighed and went to sleep in the other bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Me:** Well Chapter 2 is finished. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Naruto, Jiraiya you guys did great. Guys?

**Naruto: **_**ZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Jiraiya:**_** ZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Me: **Well since those 2 are sleeping I would like to thank. My friend **Sapphire09 **for helping me out with the story. Plus I am going to have chapter 3 finished in about 2 weeks. So for now ill let these 2 sleep, but we be back soon. Later!** (Disappears in a cloud of smoke)**


	3. Characters 1

**Naruto's Harvest Moon Characters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life or Friends Or Mineral Town.**

--------

Tim-

--------

Tim is the co-owner of the Inner Inn. He traveled to many places, but finally settled in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

---------

Ruby-

---------

Ruby is the other co-owner of the Inner Inn, Tim's wife and an amazing chef.

---------

Rocky-

---------

Rock is the village party boy. He lives at the Inner Inn with his parents, Tim and Ruby.

---------

Nami-

---------

Nami is a quiet, smart traveler who stays at the Inner Inn.

----------

Galen-

----------

Galen is an old man who lives with his wife, Nina.

---------

Nina-

---------

Nina is a nice, little, old lady who lives with her husband Galen. Unfortunately she dies later in the story.

----------

Wally-

----------

Wally is an athlete who spends his mornings running.

----------

Chris-

----------

Chris is Wally's wife.

---------

Hugh-

---------

Hugh is Chris and Wally's son. He is training to become an athlete like his dad.

------------

Griffin-

------------

Griffin is the owner of the Blue Bar. He plays the guitar in his spare time. Lives with his daughter.

----------

Muffy-

----------

Muffy works at the Blue Bar and Griffin's daughter.

-----------

Romana-

-----------

Romana is a rich old woman who's been in town longer than anyone. She lives in a mansion with her butler and granddaughter.

--------------

Sebastian-

--------------

Sebastian is Romana's butler.

-----------

Lumina-

-----------

Lumina is Romana's granddaughter and a talented pianist.

----------

Vesta-

----------

Vesta runs a vegetable farm where you can buy seeds and fertilizer. She's mother to Celia and Sister to Marlin.

-----------

Marlin-

-----------

Marlin is Vesta's brother who helps her on there farm. He is Celia's Uncle.

----------

Celia-

----------

Celia is a nice farm girl. She is Vesta's Daughter.

-----------

Kassey-

-----------

Kassey is one of the pyrotechnicians. He makes fireworks with his brother. (A/N: I think pyrotechnicians are people that make fire works. Some one message me if I am wrong.

------------

Patrick-

------------

Patrick is Kassey's twin brother and the other pyrotechnicians.

----------

Daryl-

----------

Daryl is a crazy scientist, who lives in his lab behind the Blue Bar.

-----------

Carter-

-----------

Carter is an archaeologist who lives in a tent by the waterfall near his dig site. He'll lets you help out by digging.

----------

Flora-

----------

Flora is Carter's assistant and lives in his tent with him.

------------

Gustafa-

------------

Gustafa is a musician who lives in a hut by the beach.

--------------

Dr. Hardy-

--------------

Dr. Hardy is a doctor. He doesn't get a house unit later in the story

--------

Van-

--------

Van is a traveling merchant. He open his shop next to the inn. He also comes on random other days occasionally.

----------

Cody-

----------

Cody is an artist who lives in the trailer next to the pyrotechnician's tower.

------------

Murrey-

------------

Murrey is the town beggar. He lives in the woods and will sit by the bar

Begging for money to return to his home of PoPo Valley.

-----------

Grant-

-----------

Grant and his family move in later in the story.

--------------

Samantha-

--------------

Samantha is Grant's wife.

----------

Kate-

----------

Kate is Grant and Samantha's little girl.

------------------------

Nic, Nak, and Flak-

------------------------

They are the Harvest Sprites. They live in a tree in the woods.

--------------

MukuMuku-

--------------

MukuMuku is a white, hairy beast that lives in the woods. He is only around in winter.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting the town

**Naruto's Harvest Moon**

A NaruHina FanFic 

Based on the Show Naruto and the game Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life**/**Plus Friends of Mineral town!

I do not own the Naruto or harvest moon characters.

**(Appears via cloud of smoke.) **

**Me:** Hello everyone we're back again. Naruto, Jiraiya you two ready!

**Naruto: **_**ZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Jiraiya:**_** ZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Me: **You two are still sleeping**!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!**

**Naruto: **_**ZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Jiraiya:**_** ZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Mayor: **Don't worry I got it.

**(Takes a bat and whacks both Naruto and Jiraiya on the head.)**

**Naruto: OUCH!!!**

**Jiraiya: OUCH!!!**

**Me:** Now that you two are awake lets continue where we left off.

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds. He got up from his bed and noticed that Jiraiya wasn't in his bed. He quickly got up got dressed and walked out side to see Jiraiya talking to the Mayor.

"Good morning brat." Jiraiya said

"Good Morning Naruto." Mayor said

"Good Morning guys so what are we doing today?" Naruto asked

"Well today I'm going to show you around town most people don't see ninja that often." Mayor said

"OK." Naruto said

But just before they were leaving Mayor turned to Naruto and said

"Naruto may I see the seal on your stomach."

Naruto was shocked to hear about this he quickly turned to Jiraiya.

"Don't worry he knows you're the Kyuubi's vessel. He is also a jinchūriki." Jiraiya said

"He is just like me." Naruto said turning back to face Mayor.

"Yes, I am also a jinchūriki of the 4-tailed Gorilla. Now that that's taken care of lets go. "Mayor said

"Are you coming Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked

"No gaki im going to stay hear and fix this place up."Jiraiya said while going back inside the house.

"Well now that's taken care of lets go." Mayor said leading him into the town.

They came upon a small inn with three people standing near it. "Naruto this is Tim, his wife Ruby, and there son Rocky" Mayor said

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said

"Likewise we hope you like it hear." Tim said

"So did you just move hear. Naruto." Ruby said

"Yes I am restarting my god father's farm." Naruto said

"Ah so your Jiraiya's godson well I hope you are better at running it then he was." Tim said

"I'll try my best." Naruto said

"Well we will see you guys later. Come on Naruto." Mayor said

They both left the inn and went up a hill till they came upon a mansion. Where an old woman, girl, and there butler stood.

"Mayor it's good to see you today." The old woman said weakly

"It's good to see you too "

She turned to look at Naruto and said "Who is this?"

"This is Naruto he is Jiraiya's godson. He is currently the new owner of the Jiraiya's farm."

"Oh well I hope you do a good job Naruto. This is my granddaughter Lumina and my butler Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you both" Naruto said

"Ms. Romana it's time to take your medicine."

"Yes, I am coming Sebastian. Come along Lumina"

"Goodbye to the both of you. Feel free to visit me anytime." She said walking to the mansion

Naruto was introduced to the pyrotech Casey and Kassey who made fire works and sold

them at esteemed prices. He met Griffin the owner of the blue moon bar, and his daughter

Muffy, an Athlete named Wally his wife Christina, and there son Hugh. Also met an artist named Corey, a musician names Gustufa, and a scientist named Darryl and a traveling sales man named Van. Naruto met some archeologists named Carter and Flora and also met two of the founders of this town named Galen and Nina. Who were both kind couple.

(A/N: Do too a problem that I'll fix later I'm going to skipped all the greetings. I'll put them in later. Everyone from Harvest Moon is there.)

After meeting everyone Naruto and Mayor went back to the farm and found it was completely clean.

They also found Jiraiya nowhere insight. However they found a letter from him. That read

"_Dear Naruto, I went to report to Tsunade be back soon. I cleaned the farm for you. Plus I bought some chickens and a cow for you so you can start the farm up. Mayor will teach you the rest."_

_Jiraiya _

"Just like him to leave." Naruto said

"Well let's get started." Mayor said

**Me:** Well today was a good day for you wasn't it Naruto.

**Naruto:** No stupid Ero-sennin left me here to die.

**Mayor:** Don't worry when he gets back we'll get back at him for leaving

**Me:** Come on guys tomorrow starts a new day for the farm so get ready.

**Naruto:** _**ZZZZZZ**_

**Mayor**:_**ZZZZZZZ**_

**Me:** That was fast. They better be awake when the next chapter see you guys next time.** (Disappears in a cloud of smoke.)**


End file.
